Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, systems for carrying out monitoring over a wide range using video images from a plurality of cameras are being considered. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570 discloses a device that is capable of appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person across cameras using inter-camera coupling relation information. The device determines a correspondence relation of a person in accordance with a similarity in person visual features between a point where a person appears in a camera view (an appearing point) and a point where the person disappears from the camera view (a vanishing point).
When a correspondence relation of a person is automatically determined according to similarity as is the case of the device described in Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570, errors occur with a probability. In consideration thereof, there are demands for person re-identification with human involvement.
However, person re-identification by a human initiative conceivably results in complicating operations. When operations for re-identification become too complicated, work for re-identification becomes preoccupying and causes problems such as paying less attention to monitoring and creating a psychological obstacle to use.